What the is this?
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: -…¿Estaban aquí solos?- -Aja- -… … … Y estabas casi desnuda- -Solo se me bajo la manga, hermano- -… … .. ¡¿QQUE ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS!


Era un hermoso día de primavera. Las aves cantaban y se escuchaba el galopar de caballos a lo lejos. Se escuchaban pequeños quejidos y jadeos en la torre del norte, donde a veces la princesa iba a jugar. Solo podías escuchar aquello si prestabas suma atención.

-Sir Edward..-Dijo la princesa Mizu jadeante – D…debemos parar… mi hermano podría encontrarnos así… ah-

-No lo haré princesa…- Susurro Edgard al cuello de Mizu, quien se estremecía y respingaba de vez en vez a causa de los besos de su caballero, y sentir su calida respiración rozarle la piel –Tranquila Mizu…-Volvió a besar su cuello con lentitud, disfrutando de los quejidos de Mizu

-A-ah- Jadeo ella apartando mas su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello

El largo vestido lila de Mizu descubría su hombro izquierdo, que era la parte donde Edward besa, la ropa de ambos estaban bastante desaliñadas y los suaves suspiros de Mizu resonaban en el lugar. Ed la tenía apegaba a una pared, aprisionándola en sus brazos mientras besaba con lentitud y suavidad, estremeciéndose con los suaves quejidos de Mizu

-¿Mizu? –Se escucho a lo lejos, fuera del sitio a un chico gritando el nombre de su hermana

-¡Willians! –Susurro Mizu alarmada- ¡E…ed! ¡Y..ya para! –dijo sonrojada, no podía dejar de ceder ante los besos de Edward

-Tranquila princesa – Río Ed al verla – No nos encontrará aquí –

-¡Mizuuu! –Gritaba de nuevo

-¡Vendrá! ¡Si nos pilla estaremos en líos Ed! -

-Lo mínimo que puede hacerme es cortarme la cabeza por besar a su adorada, hermosa y delicada hermana ~- Sonrió malicioso besándole otra vez

-¡E..eso no es gracioso E…mmm -Mizu sin poder resistirse correspondió aquel beso que nublo su mente por unos segundos

-¡Mizuuu! ¿Dónde estas?-

-¡Ya! –Susurro separándose con cuidado de Ed, jadeante – V...vamos, debes irte- Pidió acariciando su mejilla con ganas de mas

-Vale pero, uno ultimo ¿si? – Pidió con ojitos

-Jo…-se sonrojo aun mas al verlo así- Esta bien, solo uno pequeño –

-Yay~- La aprisiono nuevamente y le dio un apasionante beso francés, uniendo sus lenguas con suavidad. Mizu correspondía torpemente por los nervios ¡Y se suponía que era uno pequeño! Pero no parecía que iban a separarse pronto~ Esos loquillos(¿?)

-Mizuuu- Se escuchaba mas cerca

-E…ed! –dijo separándose del beso- Y..ya, vete-

-Si- beso- mi princesa –beso –Te amo~ -beso-

-¡mm! –se sonrojo mas- Y..yo a ti, tonto- Hizo un puchero lo cual provoco que Ed le robara otro y riera -¡Ed! –

-Te amo Mizu – beso su mejilla y salio por la ventana de la torre-

-¿Mizu? –toco la puerta de la habitación-

-¡A-adelante! –Trago saliva fingiendo leer un libro

-¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué no respondías?- Pregunto entrando a la habitación

-P-perdón- Sonrió cordial- Me sumergí mucho en la lectura, supongo –rie nerviosa-

-¿Por qué estas tan desaliñada? –Miro sus ropas y lo mal que estaban colocadas, dejando ver su hombro

-¡Oh!-A Mizu casi le da algo, se acomodo las ropas rápidamente sonriendo nerviosa- E..es que me dormí! Si, eso, y luego me puse a leer haha –rio

William le miro un momento, parecía no creerle. Suspiro

-Como sea.. ¿Has visto a Ed?- Pregunto rascándose la nuca

-¡¿EH!? ¡¿Po…or que preguntas eso a mi!? – Dijo entupidamente nerviosa

-…Por..que ustedes siempre van juntos ¿no?- Dijo confuso-

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hermano!? Hahahaha! –jugaba con su cabello nerviosa y sonrojada

-….- Will se quedo en silencio, mirándole – Mizu, no creas que no se que se traen ustedes-

-¡¿EH!? – Medio grito nerviosa y sonrojada

-A lo lejos se ve que se gustan, a mi no me engañas hermanita – se cruzo de brazos

-A..ah… E-eso es eh… -titubeaba nerviosa, suspiro rendida al ver la mirada de su hermano – Se fue..-

-¿Qué?-

-Se fue hace un momento- puchero-

-…¿Estaban aquí solos?-

-Aja-

-… … … Y estabas casi desnuda-

-Solo se me bajo la manga, hermano-

-… … .. ¡¿QQUE ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS!? –saco su espada -¡¿Dónde ESA ESE MALDITO QUE QUIERE ABUSAR DE MI HERMANITA!?

-¡¿Qué!? D -

**Fin(?)**

* * *

><p><em>No me pregunten que rayos, es algo ramdon xD lel Se me ocurrió la escena y poof(?) <em>

_Es un universo alterno, así como el de Sonic and the black kight x3_

_Espero les guste x3 _


End file.
